Server enclosures may include a plurality of bays that house individual blade servers. A current option for providing cooling air to individual blade servers is to aggregate fans external to the servers in a location in the server enclosure. The fans can reside in a rear region of the enclosure while the blade servers are located in a front region. The fans pull air from a front of the enclosure and through the individual blade servers. A middle region between the fans and the servers may be charged with negative air pressure potential. To maintain proper airflow, current enclosures require that a server or a blank be installed in each bay. Otherwise, the individual blade servers may experience overheating and possible failure if a bay is left unoccupied.